clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events * A new blank screen added to HQ * For the first time ever the HQ has been decorated. * The Ice Rink has returned. * The Christmas Party 2008 has started!! * The Christmas party extended: December 19-'29' * Club penguin Toys and Trading Cards have arrived in the UK. You can find them in Disney stores, such as the one in Westfield, London. *Coins for Change has returned for the second time! *Coins for Change returned on December 12! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Announcements *Rockhopper spotted on server Icicle. He is gone now. *WIKI HAS BEEN ATTACKED AGAIN! WHO KEEPS DOING THIS?? *Sammysk will now be having an annual Chrismukah Party!! *Tigernose and Barkjon have created templates to indicate which belt each user is on. For example if you were a purple belt, type in on your userpage to show it. Please upload images of each belt to put on the belt. *Snowflakes!, another way of awarding users based off/inspired by Mrperson777's Snowflake Awards, has been created. *CamoKid has opened up his new snow forts and wishes to hold a battle on December 18th at 3:00 pm PST on Flippers. Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! Novembers's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Happyface414! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day (NEW) We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Spider880' Congratulations! !]] Archives / Find igloos Current Pin *The current pin is in the Ski Lodge, It is in a form of a Present. Current Free Items *Santa Hats, located at the Snow Forts *Santa Beards, located at the Ski Village *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Avalable to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help